Kane Marco
Kane Marco (also known as Juggernaut) is the step-brother of the X-Men founder, Charles Xavier. Born a Mutant, Kane has near unlimited brute strength and superhuman durability. Early Life Cain Marko is the son of Kurt Marco, who was an Air Force pilot in the Military. Cain's parents separated and Cain was eventually sent to a boarding school. Kurt Marko's friend, Gen. Brian Xavier, a Military General, died in an accident, and Kurt Marko eventually married Xavier's widow Sharon for her great wealth. On marrying Sharon, Kurt Marko moved into her large Westchester County mansion, where he lived with her and her two young children, Charles and Cassandra. Cain, who had become a cruel and spiteful boy, came to live at the mansion as well. Cain immediately began bullying his new stepbrother Charles. But Cain was often secretly beaten by his abusive father. Charles' vast telepathic powers were beginning to develop, and on one occasion he found himself experiencing the anguished thoughts and emotions of Cain after Cain had been beaten by his father. The inexperienced young Charles could not control or end his contact with Cain's mind at this time. Somehow Cain sensed that Charles was reading his mind and had discovered his secret shame. Cain believed that Charles had invaded his thoughts deliberately, and from then on Cain regarded Charles as his enemy. Cain was abusive to his stepbrother at every opportunity. Fire When Kane was fifteen, he got into a disagreement with his father over money, Kane accidentally upset some explosive chemicals when his Mutant ability of Super Strength first manifested and caused a fire to engulf his father's garage. Though Kurt Marko managed to rescue both Kane and Charles from the fire, he himself died, though his body was never found. Sharon Xavier, Charles Xavier and Kane Marko continued to live in the Xavier mansion, and although he had a great deal of guilt over his father's death, Kane began to get along with Charles. However, it was short lived as the day after graduation Kane left the house. Eventually, he went to college and earned a degree in English Literature at Truman State University. After graduating college, in an attempt to make his father proud, Kane joined the U.S. Army, though he was later dishonorably discharged. What happened to Marko after getting kicked out of the Military is unclear. However, it is known that he became a mercenary and was eventually imprisoned in a Third World jail. Season 1 At some point, Kane came to meet his brother's former friend, Magneto, and accepted membership into his Brotherhood. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Juggernaut is a definite level 4 possible 5 Mutant. Powers Superhuman Strength: Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength the limits of which are unknown. Using his strength he has been able to knock out the Thing, Triple H, Thor, Colossus, and even the Hulk. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Superman in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. Juggernaut also said he easily rivals Thor's strength. Superhuman Stamina: Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him virtually limitless stamina. Superhuman Durability: Kane is virtually impregnable to all forms of conventional physical injury regardless of magnitude or intensity. Although Kane is able to be harmed by exceedingly high levels of mental or mystical attacks, these attacks have rarely been shown to cause any permanent damage. When his force field was temporarily absorbed by Mjolnir, his natural durability proved to be enough to exchange blows with Thor. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his very strong resistance to physical damage, Kane can be damaged by sufficiently powerful forces. If damaged, Kane possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. Abilities *'High Intellect': Personality Friends Relationships *''Relationships'': Kane Marco/Relationships *''Family'': Kane Marco/Family Romantic Interests * Jennifer Walters Notes *Kane is a Libertarian. Links References Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Caucasian Category:Human